Moments in Time
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Ten drabbles, Ten shippings, Ten Moments in Time where nothing matters. Frantic, MangaQuest, Chosen, Lucky, Special, OldRival, Agency, Haughty, Commoner, and SoulSilver.


******Mew: Couldn't help it. I took the challenge. It was rather fun, actually. You can do it yourself. Here's the rules! :D **

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

__**Mew: Easy, right? Well, here's my results! I've not terribly proud, but I think they're mediocre, okay, you know. **

**Moments in Time**

_Franticshipping - Ruby and Sapphire_

_Halo by Beyonce; 3:56_

Ruby's never seen her so beautiful before.

Sapphire's standing before him, sun at her back, while grinning down at him, triumphant Blaziken beside her, looking down at Ruby and his defeated Swampert.

Never has Ruby seen Sapphire so... gleaming with brilliance, silhouetted by the sun, a glow around her unbound brown hair.

Even during Mirage Island, where he had fessed up, than conveniently forgot. Even when he had pushed her into that air car, her frantic face pressed against the glass. He had thought her beautiful then as well.

But seeing a halo of light around her head from the rising sun was strange, yet beautiful indeed. Ruby walked up to her, recalling Zuzu, smiling.

"Great battle."

Sapphire beamed. "Thanks Ruby!"

Never has Ruby seen her so beautiful with that halo of light around her head.

_MangaQuestshipping - Gold and Crystal_

_Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; 3:46_

Crystal's crying, Silver's standing by awkwardly, but only Gold takes action. He gently helps Crystal up while ordering Silver to take care of the prone body lying beside her. Silver complies for once, working quickly, dialling up the police on his cellphone.

Gold leads Crystal outside, to the sunlight, where he finds a bench and they sit, Crystal's sobs starting to taper off. She leans into Gold, exhausted and worn, and by the time the police get here, she's asleep.

Gold's mind meanders, back to a half hour ago, where he and Silver found Crystal shaking and crying in the alleyway, the older male next to her knocked out, her professor's jacket in shreds. Gold's face contorts into an angry expression as he remembers, than relaxed. Never has he ever been so angry.

He gently strokes Crystal's hair. Even if she doesn't know it, he'll always be there for her.

_Chosenshipping - Silver and Blue_

_Still Waiting by Sum 41; 2:37_

Blue pants, sweat running through her dark brown hair, whilst ordering her Jiggly to fend off several Koffing and Rattata. Silver's fighting at her back, his Feraligatr handling the low level Pokemon with ease.

They've somehow found each other in the fray during the fight with Team Rocket, and like brother and sister, have teamed up to protect each other. Already, some people are down for the count. Crystal's taken a bad wound to the leg, and has since been taken out of commission. Gold's in a fighting frenzy, but he's tiring quickly.

She can tell Silver's exhausting himself, running around like that. With despair, she wonders when all the fighting will stop, and they can finally have peace together.

_Luckyshipping - Red and Blue_

_Bad Apple by Christina Vee English Version; 3:40_

Since Red was found by Green on Mt. Silver, passed out from the cold and shivering with fever, he's been at the hospital in a coma. Blue's been at his side the second she heard, and after a week, lost all sense of time and direction. All she remembers is sitting at Red's side, forced by Green to eat, and the slow beeping of the heart machine.

She's seen the nurses come and go, take tests that she thinks she doesn't want to know about.

She's right.

Blue's scared that Red will die. The verdict doesn't seem good, and she does remember that when they gave her the possible fate that he might die, she collapsed, sobbing. She's tired of waiting, the pain and agony of sitting for so long, but she's not sure that she's ready to let Red go.

She doesn't know what will come if he dies, and she's not prepared. She's forgotten what a world without Red is like.

_Specialshipping - Red and Yellow_

_Falling inside the Black by Skillet; 3:31_

Yellow gasps as she trips, stumbles, and falls into that empty pit of black. Red sudden appears in her vision, and they reach for each other. Their hands barely miss, and Yellow's condemned to a resigned fate.

As she falls, she tries to scream, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She hits the bottom with a hard impact on her shoulder, and it's only then she wakes.

She's on the floor, tangled up in her bed sheets. Slowly, she detangles herself and walks over to her dresser.

A picture of herself and Red decorates the top, and she stares at it. It's been quite a while now since Red's been reported missing, and she still hasn't gathered enough courage to look for him.

But she doesn't want to be left falling in the black forever.

She gathers her hat, her two Pokemon, and her fishing rod. She doesn't know what a search will reveal, but she has to try.

_Oldrivalshipping - Green and Blue_

_Not over You by Gavin DeGraw; 3:41_

Green sits, alone, at a coffee table, stirring his black coffee with minimal sugar, but not drinking it.

It feels like it's been forever since he and Blue have sat at this same table, sharing past memories, and it feels like it's been forever since they broke up. But in reality, he knows it's only been a couple of days.

But he's still not over her yet.

He wonders if Blue feels the same way as he stands with a tired sigh, leaving a tip for the waitress to have. Walking out of the coffee shop, he turns his feet to the Viridian Gym.

As he's walking back, he feels numb inside. He thought he never needs Blue, that she was a one-time thing, but he was wrong. Blue was vital to him, but he had lost her with one to many harsh comments.

He knows if Red or Yellow asked him about it, he would deny, but he knows he's wrong. He's hurting, but refuses to show it.

He's still not over Blue.

Back at the Viridian Gym, he unlocks the door to a familiar face. Blue's standing there and once the door is completely open, she runs to him.

Yes, she is not over Green either.

_Haughtyshipping - Pearl and Platinum_

_Everytime we touch by Cascada; 3:19_

Pearl and Platinum are sitting at the beach in Sandgem town, content with each other. Their fingertips are touching, but neither seems to notice.

As Pearl's hand inches over hers, shivers go up her spine. Pearl notices, and puts a protective arm around Platinum. She stiffens initally, but quickly relaxes into his warm grasp.

She feels like Pearl is solid, a dependable person she can always rely on. She feels that her world would not be complete without him.

Pearl on the other hand knows that Platinum will always be there for him, to cheer him on when he's at his lowest, and to give encouraging words.

As they lean in for a kiss, electric shocks seem to tingle in their blood. Their hands are still intertwined as they leave. They need each other.

_Agencyshipping - Black and White_

_Into the Night by Santana; 3:43_

Black will do anything for White.

Even if they met up by Black paying her a fine – okay, fines. Even if they didn't really get along.

But Black really does care. When he gave War for her to use, it was a little part of showing.

But soon White left, walking into the night, leaving him. Or was it the other way around? He can't remember. Mental exhaustion, remember?

But Black is searching for her now, looking long into the night, hoping, waiting.

And maybe just, White's waiting for him too.

They still remember a time when they were in Nimbasa City, the festival going on. They had been pushed onto the dance floor, even if accidently.

But they had fun. Dancing long into the night, and soon they were the center stage attraction. Black still remembers the heavy blush on White's face as she found out, and his own embarrassment.

He doesn't regret a thing though.

And Black will continue searching for White, deep into the night.

_Commonershipping – Diamond and Platinum_

_Better this way by Cherri Bomb; 2:45_

Platinum's sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of Diamond, oh, smiling, goofy Diamond, and as she sets it aside, she wonders if it is really better off in the way that things are?

She, Diamond, and Pearl separated almost half a year ago. Pearl left first, deciding to reunite with his dad. Diamond was more reluctant, preferring to stay behind with Platinum.

But she knew Diamond had dreams of his own, so she pushed him away.

But was it truly the right choice?

She thinks so. But only time will tell.

"It's better this way."

_SoulSilvershipping – Silver and Lyra_

_Chemical's React by Aly and Aj; 2:56_

As Silver walks down the street, fingers tangled with Lyra, who's bouncing beside him, he can't help but feel a strange feeling of contentment. Something he hasn't felt in years.

As the Mask of Ice's minion, it was always a harsh life. A thief was no better. But when he joined the Pokedex Holders, he was truly happy.

And now, that feeling's come back. He can't help but feel this is where he should be, like chemicals reacting inside him, creating an explosion of... love?

Silver shakes his head slightly, attracting Lyra's attention.

"Anything wrong?"

"No." Silver says. "I just feel that... never mind."

That this is where I should be, he thinks silently. But that's for Lyra to find out.

* * *

**Mew: So, what'd you think? Leave your comments in a review! :D Review, please! I really did try! **


End file.
